1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handling of partially folded paper currency.
2. Description of Related Technologies
Dog-eared paper currency, which is paper currency wherein a corner part is folded, is often an impediment to stabilized operation of automated teller (ATMs) by causing jams when the folded parts get into the joints in the conveyance paths within the equipment, destabilizing the paper currency conveyers because of the thickness of the folded parts, and so forth. Consequently, typically dog-eared paper currency is returned to the user. Usually the user who has received the rejected dog-eared paper currency straightens the currency to correct the problem and reinserts the paper currency into the ATM. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication H 7-14048 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2003-288628 described these types of related technologies.